Jade: Drag Karkat to the Zoo
by Josiefeathergirl
Summary: John is a dipshit. No matter how obvious I make it, he doesn't get the hint. So a flirting attemt gone wrong and I am now at the zoo with Jade. I guess Jade's not that bad, but I only like her as a friend. Then again, I haven't really thought about it much...


Okay, first fanfic. **Please! Tell me what you think!** I wrote this a while ago and I just decided I would post it, if there are any big mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out to me!

Love

~Josie

I sigh and lean against the wall. When I told John I was bored of sitting around all day and wanted to do something, I meant with him. But of course that dipshit set me up with his sister. Apparently Jade got lonely and she is staying with him. He thought it would be a great idea for me to do something with her. Because John is an idiot who can't take a hint, I decide to go along with his plan. Who knows, it might make him jealous or something. I don't plan on staying on this planet full of idiots very long, so if I don't make him jealous or what not, I will just go back home and forget about him. Why should I waste my time on idiots like him anyway? I am just better off being alone for the rest of eternity.

Now, thanks to John's plan I am sitting here waiting at a zoo. According to him, Jade loves animals. I look around and see a whole bunch of animals locked in cages, kids running around screaming, vendors selling food, and people laughing at the animals in the cages. 'So this is what humans do for fun.' I think to myself as I watch the chaos.

"Karkat!" A high voice snaps me out of my trance and I turn towards the direction it came from. Of course I see Jade running towards me, dog ears and all.

"Hey, Harley." I mumble to try to hide the fact that her presence lightens my bad mood. But she catches me off guard as she runs straight into me and hugs me tight. "U-umm, Harley?" I question flustered.

She pulls away and smiles at me. "Sorry Karkat. I know your not the hugging type, but I was so glad to see you! It's been so long! I was so happy when John told me you wanted to see me. Even though I am with John for the week, I still get bored. He can get a little annoying with all his stupid movies and stuff. It's nice to finally see somebody else!"

I start walking around with Jade talking a million words a minute. I guess it has been along time since I'v seen her. We have talked a few times since the game has ended, but it's kind of nice actually seeing her without the stress of the game. She seems so happy and relaxed, it seems to lighten my mood even more. Harley's pretty cool, it's almost makes me forget about her dipshit brother.

"Karkat?"

"Huh?" I turn to Jade next to me. I must have zoned out.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at me. "I said, are you okay?"

"I'm fucking fine." I mumble. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh, it's just that you seem kind of out of it." She says. I look into her emerald green eyes and I can tell she is concerned. It's like her to be over worried about me.

"Like I said, I'm fine." I grumble and look around. "What are we supposed to do at this place anyway?"

"Well," She says all perky again. "We could watch the seal show. I love the seals, they are so cute! I'm sure you would like them too!" She grabs my hand and starts yanking me in the direction of these 'seals'.

She leads me to a large pool with bleachers around it. Tons of people fill the bleachers. "Come on!" She leads me up the bleachers to an open seat. "The show will start in a minute." She smiles at me, but the only thing I can focus on is the fact that she is still holding my hand.

For some reason I don't want to let go. Her hand feels nice in mine, it just fits, like it belongs there. Wait, what am I thinking? I admit Harley's company is great, but don't think of her like that. Or at least I don't think I do. I turn and look at her. She's dorky, like her brother, but beautiful at the same time. And not to mention she always seems to get me out of my moods.

She notices me looking and turns towards me. Our eyes meet and she smiles her bucked toothed smile. I can't help myself, I let a small smile cross my lips. This makes her squeeze my hand and her smile double in size.

She stares into my eyes with her big green ones long enough to make my heart rate pick up. Then some thing catches her eye and she looks away. I take a deep breath and turn around to follow her line of vision. There's a man walking up the bleachers selling candies. I watch as Jade waves him over with her free hand, gives him some money, and takes the box of candies. Never letting go of my hand until she has to open the box. She slowly removes her hand from mine and blushes slightly realizing how long we have been holding hands.

She takes a candy out and plops it in her mouth. "Here try one!" She hands me a candy and I put in my mouth. It's fruity, and extremely sweet, but not too bad. "Oh, look!" She turns towards to big pool and points to a seal jumping out of the water.

Jade seems so fascinated by this swimming around, jumping out, and rolling around. I study the animal I can see how she would find it cute, but I still don't see what so fascinating about it. It's just a giant fish. I find Jade's reaction to the fish more fascinating than the actual fish.

Since there is nothing better to do, I try another one of the candies. This candy I try is a different flavor than the last one. I pull out another candy and see what flavor it is. I go through and try each flavor of candy. After a while of doing this I hear Jade clear her throat.

"Hey! Are you eating all of my candies?" She turns and glares playfully at me.

"So what if I am?" I smirk and pull out another candy.

"Well, what if I want some? " She crosses her arms and watches me examine the candy.

I determine I haven't tried this flavor yet, so I hold it out to her. "You want some, then try this one."

She just looks at the candy between my thumb and my pointer finger. I was going to shove it in her mouth if she didn't take it soon. But as soon as I was about to snap, she smiles, leans forward, and puts her mouth around my fingers. Shocked I just sit there frozen and feel her tongue take the candy from my fingers. She pulls back and smiles at my apparently, laughable expression as she eats the candy.

I clear my throat and despite how utterly confused I am at this moment, I ask "So, umm, how did it taste?"

She leans in a bit again, covering the small space that was between us, so our faces our just inches a part. "It tasted a lot like you." She looks down at the candies, which are now the only thing that separates us. "I wouldn't mind having another one."

"Help yourself." I mumble motioning towards the candies. I try to scoot away from her a little bit, but her head rests on my shoulder before I can. "Um, Har-" I look at her and see she is dead a sleep. "She still does this?" I mumble to myself. I sigh and watch the seals. I guess there's not much else I can do.

I sit there and try to be entertained by the seals until I feel Jade start to stir. She sits up and takes her glasses off to rub her eyes. She puts them back on and looks around then looks at me.

"I did it again." She moans and puts her face in her hands. "I hate when it happens in public." She says into her hands.

"Don't worry, you were only asleep for about an hour." I assure her.

She lifts her head and sighs. "I just kind of feel bad making you watch the show all by yourself."

"It's okay." I mumble and I she her face light up a little bit. "But I have had enough of these seals for the rest of my life."

She smiles. "That' okay! We can go do something else then!" She stands up, grabs the candy then my hand, and pulls me down out of the bleachers. "They have so many animals here! I can show you them all and tell you all about them! My favorite is the-"

Jade continues rambling as we walk around the zoo hand in hand. I guess it's a good thing your holding hands, because Jade seems to always be on the move looking at different animals. She was right though, she seems to know everything about every animal. She tell you all about the animal, squeal about how cute it is, then drag me to the next one. This is how we spent the rest of the after noon. After we had seen every animal,l we left the zoo and started walking towards John's house.

"The idiot lives close to here I am assuming."

Jade smiles. "Yep! John's house is just a few blocks down! I can't wait to tell him about all the animals! They were all so cu-"

She stops in mid word as her eyelids flutter shut and her body sways to the side. I jump and catch her before she hits the ground. "Not again." I mumble as I situate her body in my arms. I pick her up with little trouble. I'm not all that strong, but she light enough I can carry her with out trouble. I

I carry her down the street until I come crossed a house I believe is John's. I know this, because the instant I come with in sight of the house I see a boy, who could be no other than John Egbert, running towards us.

"Hey Karkat!" He yells as he runs up to me. Her looks at me then at Jade in my arms. "Dude, your like knight in shining armor or something, carrying a fair maiden back home!"

"Shut up, fuck ass." I turn and glare at him as he laughs.

He finishes laughing. "I can carry her the rest of the way, if your tired." He offers.

"Being the idiot you are, you'll drop her."

He doesn't protest and I keep carrying her until we get inside the house. "The guest room is this way." he leads me to a room upstairs and I set her down on the bed.

I turn and look at John. "I should get going."

He looks at me."What? Come on dude. I haven't seen you in forever and you want to just go home? Not only that, but Jade never got to say good bye! What do you think she will be like if she wakes up and finds out you left without saying good bye? She'll be devastated! We don't when we will see you next and you just disappear! Think how that makes her fe-"

"Fine." I cut off his ramblings. I know Jade wouldn't take it to heart if I left now, but John is right. I don't the next time I will come here. Better make the best out of this visit, so I don't have a reason to come back. "I will stay until she wakes up."

We walk out to the living room and wait for her to wake up. We both plop down on the couch and John smiles. "So are guys like a couple now?"

"What?!"

"You know what I mean. You carried her home all romantically." John laughs at the memory. "Is she like you matespirt or what ever?"

"NO!" The second I say that, I wish I hadn't said it with so much force.

"Shesh dude." John is no longer smiling. "You know she has this huge crush on you. You could at least be nice about it."

I don't know what to say. I have a hard time believing she likes me, but in a way it makes me feel happy. I think back on the way her hand felt so prefect in mine and how every time bumped into each other she would blush and look so cute. Looking back I realize I never wanted that time to end. I wonder how my interests can change so much in one day. Well there is only one way to settle this.

I look John straight in the eye, I have to know. "Does she really like me, or are you just being an ass and messing with me?"

"Not joking with you. You should hear her! Oh, Karkat this, Karkat that." He smiles and I know he's joking. "Seriously though." His face goes serious. "She likes you. A lot. I can just tell."

"What with your sibling telepathy or something?" I smirk and John rolls his eyes.

"Haha, very funny. Really I can tell from the fact me and Jade have been friends for years. " He looks serious and I have this feeling that he's right.

"Your sure she likes me?" I look away cause I can feel a slight blush rising to me face as I think about her.

"Positive." John smiles and leans back satisfied with himself.

"Are you okay with that?"

He looks confused. "Okay with what?" He pauses and looks at me carefully. "Jade liking you? Why would-"

I cut him off as I spin around, pounce and kiss him on the lips. I have concluded this is the only way, cause the douchemuffin can't take a fucking hint. Our lips connect and he is paralyzed underneath me. It only takes a heart beat for me to feel that this is wrong. It's not what I expected at all. There is no spark, neither of us turn the kiss into any thing more passionate. I pull away and look at his shocked face.I climb all the way off him and sit down again on my side of the couch before he can muster words.

"Umm, wow, Karkat, I umm, didn't know you felt that way. I'm just kind of shocked."

I put my hand up to stop him. But I don't think I had to. "It's done. Over. Don't get too fucking full of yourself. I love Jade and no one else. I just had to do that because, um, well I don't have fucking explain myself if I don't want to. I have my reasons and I get to decide if they are left unsaid. Your a fucking dipshit who doesn't get anything at all. Why would I like you? Not to mention that was the worse kiss I have ever had in my whole entire fucking life and you have a thing for Vriska. I feel sorry for her. She has a crush on the biggest idiot in the whole fucking universe. Seriously you are a fucking dipshit who-"

"Karkat." I look back at John who is now composed and smiling. "Did you just say what I thought you said?"

"I was ranting. I said a fucking lot. You will have to elaborate."

John's smile grows. "You just said you love Jade."

"Did not."

He starts laughing. "Yes, you did."

"Fuck you."

"So you don't deny it?" I glare at him. I remember the exact words I said and I don't know why I said it out loud."Your red for her?" John smiles even more excitedly as I blush again and turn away.

"Fuck ass."

It seems, thanks to my little slip of the tongue, John has completely forgot our kiss. I don't mind it. We just talked for hours. I guess John is just better as a friend. We joked and talked about everything that has happened since the game. We have both really grown up a lot.

I stay and talk until the sun has completely disappeared.

"I should get going." I stand up and John glances at the stairs and sighs.

"I guess she's not waking up any time soon." He looks back at me and smiles. "It was nice catching up though. You should come back soon!"

"Don't count on it." I mumble and start walking towards the door.

John stands up. "I can walk you out, if you want!"

"No. You can stay here, far away from me and tell Jade, when ever she fucking wakes up that I, umm," I quickly turn away from him as a stumble over my words, "had a good time."

"Will do." John smiles giddily.

"What ever." I mumble and open the door. Before I step out, leave and probably never come back I can't help but take one more hopeful glance at the stairs. I hesitate for a moment, but nothing. Of course as soon as I take a step out the door I hear loud thumping behind me. I turn and see Jade running at me full speed down the stairs, rambling her fucking head off.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I did it again. Karkat please wait! I need to say good bye. I had such a great time and I really wanted you to know that, but I fell to sleep, and I feel really stupid. I am so glad I caught you." She jumps into my arms and hugs me like before. Her hair is a mess, her feet are bare, and her glasses are cricked. She pulls away a little bit to look at me through her long messed up hair. "I just wanted to say what a great time I had and that I am going to really miss you. I hope you had a good time, because thanks to you I had so much fun. It was great to see you again and I wish I hadn't fallen a sleep so we could talk more, but unfortunately I can't always control it. Or ever control it for that matter, but I still had a really great time and-"

Sick of her useless ramblings I cut her off by pressing my lips against hers. I ignore John's idiotic snickering and focus on the way she just melted into my arms. It was a quick kiss, but we just sit in silence a moment tangled in each others arms.

"Wow." She breathes and smiles. "Karkat, I never thought you would..." She trails off, but moves face closer to mine again.

I can't resist the urge to kiss her again. This time though, our lips meet and we kiss more passionately. She presses against me and our tongues enter each others mouths. My fingers play with her long hair and her arms wrap tight around my waist pulling us as close as possible. We only brake away when we need to breathe.

Our faces are still only centimeters apart and I can feel her breath as we stare into each others eyes. "Do you have to go?" Jade whispers, her eyes begging mine to stay.

I regret it, but I have to shake my head. "I need to get back."

"Pleassssseeeeeee!" She begs and her ears fold down. She looks so adorable, but I have to stand my ground.

"I shouldn't stay here to long. Plus, If I were, where would I stay?" I point out and start to unwrap myself from her. She lets go and pulls away a little bit.

"So you don't want to do it again?" Her green eyes flicker down.

It takes me a moment to realize what she is talking about. "What? Where the hell did you get that idea?!"

"If you go, your never coming back. That means we can never, umm, kiss again." She plays with her fingers and her eyes flicker to mine to see my I don't know how to react. I can't stay here, but she's right too. And I don't want to hurt her feelings.

"Jade, I..." I hesitate trying to figure out what to say. "Well fuck, there's not much I can do about it. I would love to just make out with you when ever I fucking please, but the god damn universe dosn't work that way."

She smiles. "So, are you saying you love me Karkat?"

I avert my eyes from hers. "Fuuuuuuuuck." I mumble and she giggles. I turn back to her, take a deep breath, and look her straight in the eye. "Jade, will you, umm... " I close my eyes and take another breath. "Jade Harley, be my fucking matespirt."

"That sounds more like a command." She teases.

"It is, because I 'earth love you'. So you have no say. You are my matespirt." I cross my arms and she giggles again.

"Well, if it means anything, I love you too Karkat." She slightly blushes and puts her hands on your arms.

"It does." I say after a moment. Though I hate to admit it, it's true. That statement made me happier than I will admit.

"Well," She looks down and brings her hands down and plays with her fingers again. "If you love me then maybe you would consider staying one more night?" She glances up and I shrug my shoulders. "If you do then, I mean only if you want to," She quickly looks back at the ground. "Your welcome to stay in my room with me. If it means you'll stay, we can even share the bed."

She looks up at me through her eye lashes and think glasses. I can't help but smile. One more night here can't be that bad. No one will miss me for just one night. I wrap her in my arms and relish in the feeling I get when she melts into me.

"So are you going to stay?" she whispers.

I peck her ear and whisper back, just for her to hear and no one else. "As long as you love me, I'll stay."


End file.
